


Mine

by Cold



Series: Mine [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 08:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14973644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold/pseuds/Cold
Summary: 內有自創人物





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 內有自創人物

夏威夷─  
  
沙灘、海洋、辣妹這個天堂樂園，今天依舊被熱辣辣的太陽所眷顧。  
隨著氣溫一路飆升，這可讓某個從內陸來的警探按耐不住了。  
  
「說真的，這到底是啥見鬼天氣?」Danny William警探抱怨著下了車一邊大力的關上車門。  
  
「這是一般的天氣，Danny，如果你把你身上的那件破東西脫下來，你會感覺好點的，相信我」Steve下車後，督了一眼Danny的西裝，悻悻然的說。  
  
「你對我的領帶到底有什麼問題？」Danny 雙手插腰的問。  
  
「我又沒有指你的領帶？我說的是你的西裝!」Steve 帶著無辜的表情說。  
  
「喔你最好是，很明顯的你對領帶意見比西裝大多了，而我也要說西裝跟領帶是警探的象徵，你以為每個警察都像你隨時可以脫了上衣跳進海裡搜索失蹤的車或者其他什麼的，像個…」  
  
「警察?」Steve 挑眉看著Danny回答。  
  
「脫衣舞男!!!!!」Danny衝著他的拍檔吼道。  
  
「夥計，我們這來有兩句死屍，你們想把注意力放在上面了嗎?」Chin從旁走來，適時的插入了這每天的例行公事，結束了這沒營養的晨間八點檔。  
  
「我們這有什麼?」Steve環顧著他們今天的犯罪現場。  
  
「兩個男人在車上被殺，其中一個男人是當地有名商人，叫Andrew ，另一個是他的司機叫Paul，兩個人的錢包跟Andrew的公事包不見了」Chin回答。  
  
「搶劫?」Danny皺著眉頭問。  
  
「很有可能」Chin點點頭。  
  
「這種小事幹麻要我們five-o出馬，夏威夷警察今天是全體出門開超速罰單了?」Danny不爽的問。  
  
「因為Andrew捐贈了大筆金錢給夏威夷當地政府做地方建設，所以市長想要以防萬一，小心調查，以免..」  
  
  
「上了新聞，少了贊助者。」Steve接下去把話說完。  
  
「恩~看來他還真捐了不少錢」Danny扁扁嘴說道。  
  
Steve對著Danny笑了笑「我們先把車裡外先檢查一遍看看有沒有遺落什麼線索，Chin去把兩個人背景挖得更深一點，Kono到哪去了?」  
  
「趕來的路上，交通很壞」Chin回道。  
  
「Danny Williams!」正當三人結束談話時，一聲大喊著時嚇了三人一跳。被喊的Danny轉頭往喊的人方向看去。表情從疑惑到驚訝再到高興不已。  
  
「Tom! Tom Cooper!」Danny高興的走向叫喊的那人。  
  
Steve和Chin 疑惑的看著這個像他們走來的陌生人。  
  
來人穿著一件西裝繫著領帶，身高跟Steve差不多，體格很好，深黑色短髮搭配剛毅的臉部線條與灰色的眼睛，這樣的面孔本應該顯得點嚴肅，但是那人的臉上帶著一抹溫暖般的微笑，使的他看起來既幹練又迷人，絕對是那種在路上會有辣妹主動邀約的型，簡而言之，這個陌生人就是個火辣又性感的男人。  
  
「嘿Danny，夏威夷的太陽沒把你烤焦?」這個稱為Tom 的男人給了Danny一個大大的擁抱。  
  
「你才是，兄弟你穿著這身可沒資格說我」Danny也回以一個大大的擁抱。  
  
這一溫馨的見面被一旁的兩人盡收眼底。Chin瞄了一眼Steve，發現後者正面無表情看著這場景。  
  
『Boss這次遇到勁敵了』Chin在心裡默默的想，然後一句話也沒說的繼續看著眼前開心的兩人。  
  


 


	2. Chapter 2

當因塞車遲到的Kono終於到達他們的犯罪現場時，她看到的就是以下的這個場景：Danny正眉飛色舞地與個陌生人高興的交談著，而boss大人無表情的站在Danny的後面不遠處，死死盯著兩人，自己的表哥則是一副看好戲表情站在boss大人身旁。  
『挖喔~這真不是普通的奇怪!』Kono在心裡小小的打趣了一聲。

「嫌疑犯?」Kono饒有興趣問著Danny。

「他?哈哈，聽到了嗎?嫌疑犯先生」Danny哈哈大笑的拍了拍陌生人的肩膀。

「喔我好怕哦，Danny William警探」陌生人誇張的回話又讓兩人大笑了起來。

「所以..」

「所以，Danny你有想要介紹嗎?」一直默不作聲的Steve終於走到兩人身邊，打斷了Kono正要說的話，問向Danny。

「OK~他是Tom Cooper，是我在新澤西的拍檔，我們倆可是新澤西最棒的拍檔，破過不少大案子，那可是段黃金時期呢!」

「你好，我是Tom，這位是?」Tom 對著Steve伸出手。

「Steve McGarrett， 呃~是我的boss」Danny對著Steve擺擺頭。

「Steve，順帶一提，我是Danny”現在”的拍檔」Steve握住Tom伸出的手，並且微微打量下眼前的人，發現眼前人全身彷彿都透露出一股正直。  
『看來是警察的血統。』Steve想。

「……」Tom似乎察覺了Steve的打量，挑著眉轉頭看了Danny一眼。

”crazy” Danny無聲的用口型說。Tom了然的點點頭。

「這是Chin，是我們的5-O的組員」Tom和Chin握了握手。

「這是她表妹Kono，是我們組內的菜鳥」Tom握住Kono的手稱讚道「哇!你真是火辣!!也許我也該像Danny一樣來這工作」

「你也不賴。」Kono欣賞地看著Tom回道。

「所以，Tom你為什麼會在這?」Danny在大家各自介紹完後問。

「渡假。」

「穿這身?」Danny看著Tom的西裝道。

「喔拜託!穿這身還不是為了來找你，我想穿的正式一點比較好在警察局裡面說話，不過，看來這裡……只有你穿的”像”個警探」Tom笑笑的看著另三人。

「嗯哼」Danny丟了一個”你看我就說吧”的眼神給Steve。Steve沒有理會Danny的眼神，他對著Tom說。

「很抱歉打擾你們敘舊，不過Danny跟我還有個犯罪現場要處理」

「Ok~說到這，我剛才待在警戒線外，從一堆好事的圍觀民眾那聽說，這位死掉的富商似乎在跟老婆鬧離婚，你知道的人人都愛八卦」Tom做了個鬼臉後說。

「所以，danny?」

「喔~沒錯，老婆永遠有最大的嫌疑」Danny瞭解的答到「喔~這我想到我們破的那件經典的老婆殺了她老公的案子」

「我怎麼知道躺在床上的是我老公?」Tom模仿女人口氣說著。

「哈哈，真是太扯了，喔我真是懷念那時光」Danny懷念的說著。

「我也是，Danno，我也是」Tom不無懷念說著並把一隻手放到了Danny的肩按了按。

『1:0』Chin默默的在心裡計上分數。

「Danny!」Steve叫了聲便走向那充滿血跡的車子。

「喔好，聽著Tom我要去工作了，等工作結束後，我們再好好喝一杯」Danny對著Tom說。

「OK，這是我住的飯店的房號跟電話，也許我們可以一邊喝一杯一邊看場球賽什麼的」

「好，在Call你」Danny說完後，便轉身快步走向等在車邊的Steve。  
Steve看了一眼離去的Tom的背影。Danny看著Steve這個舉動。

「你吃醋了?」

「……」

「你就是吃醋了吧?」Danny心情愉悅的問著沒回答的Steve。  
  
Steve依舊無視Danny以及他那嘲笑意味濃厚的問題，只是對身邊的Kono跟Chin指示著該做什麼「我跟Danny會把這裡檢查一遍，確定沒遺漏什麼後，會去找Andrew的老婆聊聊，Kono，你去通知死掉司機的家屬還有查查她有沒有什麼仇人」  
「知道了」Kono應道。  
  
「Chin，你去….」  
  
「”挖”的更深一點」Chin馬上接上了Steve未完的話，然後準備離去。當Chin經過Danny的身邊時。  
  
「嘿，幫我個忙好嗎?幫我好好查查Andrew他老婆的信用卡，消費紀錄什麼的」Danny說。  
  
「Ok!有什麼線索通知你!」Chin答應Danny後，又看了一眼他面色比剛才鐵青的boss，隨後馬上就跟Kono離開了犯罪現場。  
  
一離開那被警戒線圈起來的區域，Kono便一臉八卦的問著她表哥。  
「所以你覺得剛剛是怎樣?」  
  
Chin面無表情的丟下了一句話後，就騎上了他的愛車揚長而去。  
  
  
  
「酷斯拉大戰猿人」  
  
  
  
  
而這一邊，Steve與Danny在Chin與Kono離開後便各自投入檢查犯罪現場的工作。Danny是如此專心的投入在工作中，以至於完全沒有發現Steve與平日不同……這是不可能的事，除非叫他忽略掉Steve從剛剛到現在都沒講一句話的詭異情況還有那越來越大聲的不知道是車門還是後車箱關上的聲音。  
「你到底有什麼問題?」Danny停下他的工作雙手插在腰上，問著另一邊的Steve。  
  
「沒」Steve沒看Danny一眼，只簡短的回了一聲。  
  
「喔是嗎?那等哪天你不再破壞我們的犯罪現場時，記得跟我說一聲!那時，我會說：嘿Steve~你終於”有”問題了!!!!」Danny抓狂地說。  
  
「我說了我沒問題!!!」Steve暴躁的吼道。這下Danny可火了。  
  
「Ok!!!!隨便你!!!」Danny也大聲的吼了回去。  
  
Steve被Danny這樣一吼，似乎腦袋突然清醒了不少，發現剛剛的自己的確有些過分，態度隨即軟化了下來，想要道歉，卻發現Danny已經不再看他一眼，回到了自己的工作上，而且似乎沒有要在理他的意願，所以Steve也只好什麼都沒說的繼續完成自己的工作。  
  
  
  
  
  
再往死掉的Andrew家奔馳的車內，一片鴉雀無聲。  
很煩躁。這是Steve目前的感覺，他覺得今天真的是糟透了。他不知道是哪個原因最讓他煩躁，是今天這個根本不需要他們5-O的小案子，還是Danny該死的搭檔，又或者是剛剛自己對Danny的咆嘯，或許事實上，這一切都是讓他煩躁不已。簡而言之，Steve現在不爽到了極點。但是不管Steve心情好不好，這裡有另一個Steve不得不正視的問題，就是他的拍檔正不發一語的坐在他的副駕駛座上。Steve也知道剛剛是自己不對，於是只得開口說  
「聽著，Danny，剛剛我很抱歉」  
  
「……」『喔太棒了，連”不要跟我講話”都不說了』Steve在心中暗叫不妙。  
  
「Danny，我真的很抱歉，我剛剛只是…只是有點煩躁而已。你看，今天的這個爛案子，還有你的那個前拍檔，我不喜歡他，你甚至讓他叫你Danno，我叫你就抓狂，這不公平」Steve有些無辜的解釋。  
  
「嗯哼~怎麼你能有你的Catherine上尉與兄弟nick，我就不能有我的?」Danny終於開口，不，是冷哼道。  
  
Steve知道接下來自己所說的這句話會讓Danny更加抓狂生氣，但他就是忍不住…  
「所以，你也跟他”上床”?」Steve諷刺道。  
  
「天阿，你到底他媽的腦子有什麼問題啊!?你也跟Nick上床嗎!!?Tom是我的拍檔，拍檔”不應該”上床」Danny對著Steve吼道。  
  
「這樣最好」Steve粗聲粗氣的說著。  
  
「而且你知道嗎?我要讓誰叫我Danno或我跟誰上床，你都管不著!!!!Ok!!!!?」  
  
「OK!!!」對於danny答案明確的問題，Steve用著不輸給他的聲音回答道。  
  
「Good!」Danny氣呼呼的結束這個話題，便轉頭面對車窗去了。  
  
「Great!」Steve咬牙切齒的說著。  
  
Steve覺得開始這個車內對話真是個大錯誤，很明顯的現在Danny現在更不爽了，而自己也沒好到哪去。剛剛Danny的一席話，Steve覺得實在是太不上心了。  
『該死的”不應該和拍檔上床”』  
『該死的”我和誰上床你管不著”』  
『”該死的前拍檔”』  
  
Steve憤恨地越想越不爽，腳下的油門一踩到底，車子以更快的時速朝目的地飆去。  
  
  
『去你的喝一杯，你他媽的最好這件案子不會這麼簡單就解決了!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!』Steve在心裡惡毒的詛咒的。


	3. Chapter 3

事實證明，上帝給了Steve一張迷人的臉跟一身完美的體格，不代表祂會事事罩著他。Steve滿心期望這件看似簡單的雙屍謀殺案，背後會有什麼大陰謀等著他們，讓他們忙上好一陣子。但不巧的是，這件案子就是這麼簡單。  
  
先是到達Andrew家見到他的老婆Lily時，雖然死掉富商的女人表現出悲傷的情緒，但是連Steve這種不是警察出身的人，都看得出她有所隱瞞，更何況本來就是幹這行的Danny，這可讓Danny樂透了，認為這女人絕對牽涉其中。  
『Fuck!』Steve在心裡暗罵一句，覺得事情的發展正如Danny的”前”搭擋所說的走，實在他媽的太不走運了。而這邊，Danny正緊咬的Lily不放。  
  
「所以聽說，你跟Andrew這在鬧離婚?為什麼?」Danny彷彿閒話家常般道。  
  
「什麼?這到底跟我老公的死有什麼關係?」噙著淚的Lily似乎被這個問題給冒犯到，對著Danny生氣道。  
  
「喔，我也是經歷過離婚過程的人呢~相信我，正在鬧離婚的兩個人是恨不得把對方”殺死”的，不是嗎?」Danny略有所意的說。  
  
「我不懂你的意思」在聽到"殺死”兩字時，Lily的眼神猶疑了一下，但馬上恢復正常並有些焦躁的回道。  
  
『Fuck!』Steve又在心裡補上一聲。  
  
「如果你們還要再繼續這樣的話題，我會請我的律師跟你們談」Lily下了最後的逐客令。  
  
『看來還不是真的沒辦法』Steve挑挑眉，正打算開口叫Danny準備離開時，手機適時的響了起來。  
  
「Boss，關於案子，司機的身世親白，而富商正如Danny在新澤西的搭檔聽到的傳言一樣，正在跟老婆Lily鬧離婚與贍養費的問題，我給他的律師打過電話，似乎Andrew的會贏的這件官司，而他的財產只有少部分會給Lily當贍養費，原因似乎是Lily有其他男人。除此這些，Danny叫我查的Lily的信用卡紀錄跟通話紀錄，我也發現了一條線索，似乎她前幾天用信用卡買了支手機，並往這支手機裡打了不少電話，我現在正在追蹤手機的訊號，看來是還沒被丟棄。」  
  
「好，有最新進展告訴我」  
  
「知道了」Chin掛上電話後，默默的想著『看來2:0了』  
  
  
這邊，Steve眉頭緊皺的把手機闔上。見此狀的Danny，以為是壞消息便問向Steve  
「壞消息?」這可是Danny在車上”談心”後，第一次對Steve說話。  
  
「不是」Steve不帶情緒的回答完Danny後便對Lily說  
  
「你最近可打了不少電話，我打賭這些電話可不是打給你的律師，男朋友還是殺手?」  
Lily在聽到Steve的話後，臉色瞬間刷白。  
  
「我的組員現在正在追蹤這支手機的訊號，我想等找到她的時候，應該會發現不少有趣的訊息。」  
  
「喔，別忘了，還有你的帳戶也是」Danny補上一句。  
  
「所以你現在是要自己說點什麼，還是想讓我們把這些東西放到審訊室你的面前，在讓我們慢慢問你。」  
Steve嚴肅的表情配上恫嚇的口氣，這兩樣東西平常就能把一個壯漢嚇到尿褲子的組成，現在對著一個弱女子說可著實能產生不小的威力。  
  
Steve的口氣讓Lily覺得自己根本無法瞞過眼前這個人，逃過一劫，因此死心的說  
「我本來只想要讓該死的Andrew去死的，我完全沒想到司機會死，這是意外」  
  
這突如其來的自白，讓Steve跟Danny措手不及。  
Danny對於這麼簡單就讓兇手吐實感到不可思議，而Steve則是對這件案子竟然如此簡單，感到吃驚跟不敢相信。  
  
在聽完接下來，可以用一個錢字概括的一串無聊的殺人原因後，Steve不爽得正想說出那句慣用語時，發現Danny已經什麼都沒說得銬上Lily，走向門口。  
  
『Fuck!!!』Steve對於今天的不順利，再在心裡罵了大大一聲。  
  
  
回到5-O總部，Chin跟Kono已經在其中，他倆對於這次案子如此簡單雖然也表先出了不可思議，但是顯然這是他們很樂意見到的結果，難的如此短的結束一件案子，誰不高興呢?同樣高興的還有Danny，他似乎認為這是上帝好意，要讓他跟老友好好放鬆一下。因此，一結束基本的文案工作，Danny立馬就跟Tom約好了晚上的啤酒加球賽之約，興匆匆的準備收拾東西離去。  
  
「你去哪?」Steve出現在Danny的門口，問著拿好東西正好要離去的Danny。  
  
「我有約會」顯然今天能快速結案，讓Danny有跟好友聚聚的時間讓他今天的心情好上不少，儘管對著已經冷戰一天的Steve，Danny還是回答了他。  
  
說完後的Danny擠過Steve的身邊，對著也正在收拾東西準備離去的Chin和Kono揮手道別，便離開了總部。  
  
在Danny離開後，Steve臉色陰沉的走出Danny的辦公室，對著Chin說  
  
「我們去喝一杯!」  
  
「我……」Chin正想回答Steve便暴躁的打斷他。  
  
「閉嘴，走!」Chin默默的遞了眼神給Kono後，便跟著Steve走了。  
  
「喔，這可真不太妙，Boss這次可真的氣炸了!」Kono在心裡小小祈求了表哥的安全後，也關上總部的燈回家去了。

 

 

Chin 看著自家Boss再度仰頭飲盡杯子中的酒，頓時覺得自己很無辜，明明今天早早就結了案，自己卻不能回家好好休息，還要在這裡面對顯然是努火中燒的Steve。在心裡嘆了一口氣，Chin擋下了正欲伸手再叫一杯的Steve。  
「Boss，別喝了」  
  
「…….」Steve瞪了Chin一眼，隔開他的手，又向酒保要了一杯。  
  
Chin再度在心裡大大的嘆了口氣，說  
「你到底在氣什麼？」  
  
「什麼?我才沒再生氣!」彷彿這句話觸動什麼開關，讓Steve說了來喝酒後的第一句話，他暴躁的反駁道。  
  
Chin一張臉寫著”你覺得我相信嗎?”。  
  
「好吧!我是有點”暴躁”…不過那是因為今天真是糟透了!!!」也許是喝了點酒的關係，Steve意外地坦承道。  
  
「因為…Danny的前拍檔?」Chin明知故問道。  
  
「……我不喜歡那個傢伙，來歷不明的」Steve充滿敵意地說。  
  
「是嗎?我到是覺得是個不錯的傢伙，友善風趣，還具有警察特有的直覺跟敏銳，看來是個好警察，就像Danny一樣」  
  
「…….」Steve顯然對Chin的讚美不以為然。Chin見此狀，頓了頓問。  
  
「你是不喜歡這個Tom，還是不喜歡”一個好看的男人接近Danny”?」  
  
「這跟Danny有什麼他媽的關係?」Steve似乎被踩到了痛點，惱怒道。  
  
「…....」Chin什麼都沒說，只是給了一個”你自己最清楚的眼神”。  
  
「太棒了，好吧。我只是……覺得這有點不公平，他甚至讓他叫他Danno，而我每次叫，他就要跟我拼命。嘿，我才是他現在拍檔。」Steve放棄地說。  
  
「他可是跟Danny出生入死很多年，也許他們比我們想的更"親密"。」  
  
「不可能」Steve突然道。  
  
「為什麼?」Chin反問Steve。  
  
「不可能，這是"絕對"不會發生的事」Steve口氣強硬的回答。  
  
「Boss…你不覺得你管太多了嗎?Danny是個成年人。」Chin言下之意即指Danny也是有自己的朋友跟社交圈。  
  
「他是我的拍檔，我關心他。」Steve認真道。  
  
「不是，我跟你才叫’拍檔”，你現在對Danny，不管是什麼，不是」Chin一針見血的指出。  
  
Steve什麼都沒說，只是默默的聽完，不知道在想什麼。Chin說完後，便向酒保要了他的第二杯酒，留Steve獨自在旁沉思。  
  
正當Chin要在揮手點他的第三杯酒時，Steve突然站起來，快速地朝酒吧門口走去，不一會就消失在了門後。Chin看著自家Boss離去的背景，低估道  
「終於。」  
  
這一邊，已經坐到自己車上的Steve，打開手機撥通了Danny的電話，焦急的等待另一邊的接通。  
  
「Danny，有什麼事?」Danny的聲音聽起來很放鬆，他知道是Steve打的電話。  
  
「我需要跟你談談」Steve急促地說。  
  
「是公事嗎?不是的話，我想什麼事都可以留到明天再說」從Danny的口氣聽起來，他似乎不想因為任何事破壞了他的美好夜晚。  
  
「Danny我"現在"就要跟你談談!!」Steve克制不住的粗暴地說  
  
Danny似乎被Steve的口氣給激怒了，怒氣沖沖的說  
「你知道怎樣著?Bite me!!!!!」  
  
Danny說完這句話之後，便掛斷了電話。Steve又接連再打了幾次，顯然Danny拒絕接Steve的電話。  
  
「Fuck!!」Steve生氣的瞪著自己的手機，隨後就想朝副駕駛座上砸去。正當手舉到頭頂，Steve突然想到了什麼似的，收回了舉著手機的手，用力地播了通電話。  
  
「Chin，幫我查Tom Cooper住的飯店」  
  
「Danny的前拍檔?為什麼?」Chin疑惑地在電話那頭問道。  
  
「查!」Steve吼道。  
  
「Ok!!!!給我5分鐘」電話那頭安靜了下來。  
  
Steve覺得這5分鐘真是他媽的長。  
  
「是Akahai飯店1005，Boss你到底要...」  
  
啪!Steve沒等Chin說完就一把掛了電話，開動車子以驚人的速度離去。  
  
Danny覺得今晚是來到夏威夷後，最棒的一個晚上了。人總是在最熟悉的地方，最能放鬆自己。Tom所帶來的新澤西氣息，讓Danny彷彿回到了那些在新澤西的日子，而Danny自從來到夏威夷後，一直很緊繃的心情也因此舒解了不少。  
  
『沒有領帶的嘲笑、沒有菠蘿披薩、沒有槍林彈雨，沒有….』正當Danny愉悅的想著今天終於能擺脫討厭的東西時，門口傳來了聲音大的嚇人敲門聲。  
  
『沒有敲門聲會更好』Danny憤恨的想著，有一種不好預感。  
  
Danny眼神詢問著坐在另一張沙發上正在喝酒的Tom，Tom回以一個”我在這可不認識人”的眼神。Danny皺了皺眉，萬分不情願的從沙發上起身去開門。  
  
果然。Danny有時候真討厭自己的直覺。當開門見到Steve那張臭臉時，Danny萬分的怨恨自己。  
  
「Steve，你有什麼事?」Danny甚至都不想詢問Steve到底怎麼找到這了。  
  
原本因為Danny今晚不願意跟自己談而且還掛自己電話，已經很不爽的Steve，看到Danny出現在門後的模樣後，Steve只覺得有股火在自己的身體裡燒著。  
  
Danny身上的西裝依舊是下班時穿的那套，但是脖子上的領帶不見了，除此之外，一直梳的整齊的頭髮，現在也見不著，雖然看起來有點亂糟糟的，卻讓Danny  
更年輕了，但最可怕的是，Danny看起來放鬆而且毫無防備的表情。  
  
「Danny跟我談談，去我家」Steve壓下心中顯然已經燒起來的火，認真地說。  
  
「什麼?天阿你到底出了什麼問題，Steve，你知道你該去找心理治療，不該來找我!!!我不可能拋下我拍檔，就這樣隨便跟你亂跑!!!!」Danny覺得Steve無理取鬧到了極點。  
  
「走!!」嘗試過後的Steve選擇不繼續徵求Danny的同意，他抓著Danny胳膊，顯然想要以武力帶走對方。  
  
「喔喔喔，你到底想要幹嘛?」被拉著走的Danny，努力地想要讓自己留在原地，並大聲地問Steve  
  
突然聽到Danny大聲的問話，本來一直待在房間內等待Danny開門回來的Tom，覺得很奇怪，便走向了門邊。他看到了Danny被據說是他現在的Boss，硬是拉著走，Danny則是看起來很不願意的模樣，Tom覺得自己有必要阻止一下這莫名其妙的事情，於是，他快步地走上前，拽住了Steve的肩  
「等等，你….」Tom才剛開口，Steve便回身重重的往Tom的臉上招呼了一拳。  
  
「Steve!!!你他媽的在幹嘛?」Danny被Steve這突如其來的舉動給嚇了一跳，他生氣得吼道  
  
「Fuck!」Tom罵道  
  
莫名被揍了一拳而有點俍傖的Tom，再站穩後，隨即毫不客氣的回給Steve不輸他一拳。  
  
「Tom!!」『喔!太棒了Tom也火大了，現在是怎樣，我是什麼爛的要死的肥皂劇女主角嗎?』Danny生氣的想著  
  
被狠狠揍了一拳的Steve，完全被激怒了。原本在身體裡的酒精再加上對Tom的厭惡，讓Steve本來就已經燒起來怒火，現在完全肆無忌憚，熊熊的在Steve身上燒著，把Steve的理智燒的一點不剩。  
  
Danny看著明顯進入戰鬥模式的Steve，和變成不好惹狀態的Tom，Danny覺得這兩個人實在太荒謬了。正當Steve準備在給Tom一拳時，Danny對著兩人咆嘯道。  
  
「停止!!!!!我可不想看到你們兩個把對方殺死在這裡!!!!!」  
  
生氣的Danny讓Steve動作停了下來。Danny不理動作停止的Steve，轉頭對著本來要應戰的Tom說  
  
「抱歉，今天的啤酒約可能要中途停止了，也許改天我們再喝一次，我現在可能要跟他處理一下事情，還有，我很抱歉這傢伙揍了你一拳」Danny指了指Steve  
  
「沒事，不過你確定要跟他走嗎?」Danny的話似乎讓Tom冷靜了不少，又變回了那個和善的前拍檔。  
  
「是的，改天見了」Danny跟Tom說完後，便轉身走向Steve的方向，但是他並沒有在Steve面前停下來，而是直直的從他的身邊走過，只在經過Steve身旁時，不帶感情地說了一句  
  
「走吧」

 


	4. Chapter 4

在回Steve家的一路上，車內各自生氣的兩人，完全沒有跟對方說過一句話。車子就在這片沉重的氣氛下，駛進了Steve家的車道。  
  
Steve從褲子的口袋挖出自家的鑰匙，開了門後，便站在門旁，臉色陰沉看著Danny，示意著讓他進去。臉色好不到哪去的Danny什麼都沒說地徑直的走進Steve的房子。Steve在Danny走進門後，關上了房子的門，一轉身，即被Danny用盡力氣的一拳揍到了臉上，身體因強大的衝擊力，狠狠的撞上了門板上。  
  
不打算讓Steve喘息機會的Danny，隨即又揮出一拳，直朝Steve的臉招呼過去，不過倒底Steve還是海軍出身，比較會打架的那個，雖然Danny的第一拳的確讓Steve眼冒金星，但是他很快意識到Danny下一個出擊，在Danny的拳頭要與Steve的臉頰再來個親密接觸時，Steve頭一偏，閃過了Danny的拳頭，並狠狠的給了Danny的腹部一拳。  
  
「咳!!咳!!咳!!」Danny因那強勁的一擊，吃痛的抱住肚子，往後退後了幾步，痛苦的咳著嗽。  
  
正當Danny痛苦的抱著肚子喘息時，Steve已經來到Danny的面前。又一拳打在了Danny的臉上，讓Danny狠狠的撞到了地板上。  
  
「哦……」Danny頭昏的躺在地上，覺得自己最先著地的肩膀火辣辣的疼痛。  
  
Steve趁Danny還因撞到地板有些發昏的片刻，利用自己明顯比Danny高太多的身軀把Danny牢牢的釘在地上。  
  
「你….他媽的最好放開我」恢復過來的Danny因為這個有點不尋常的姿勢而有些慌張。  
  
「…….」Steve置若罔聞。Steve的眼神讓Danny背脊一陣發涼，很深，但是意圖明顯。  
  
「你….唔」Steve低頭一下吻住了Danny正要說話的嘴，正確來說，用咬比較適當。  
  
「痛恩唔唔…」Danny覺得自己的嘴唇一定破皮了，但是Steve卻不打算放過他，在幾次啃噬之後，Steve的舌頭探進了Danny的嘴內，開始大肆掠奪，一遍遍的舔過Danny口腔內壁，Danny想要頑強抵抗的舌頭，也跟Steve的糾纏在一起。  
如果這不是在這種情況下發生，Danny會承認這是他經歷有史以來最火辣的接吻了，但是現在的Danny決不會這麼想。就在他覺得自己快沒有空氣要暈過去時，Steve終於離開了他的嘴，不過舔咬並沒有因此結束，從嘴一路到了脖子，那力道之大，在所經的地方，都留下發紅的印子。Danny依舊抵抗著想要讓Steve離開自己的身上，但是壓住他的力道完全沒有因Steve嘴上再做的事情而有一點削弱。當Steve在Danny脖子肆虐時，他的手開始一顆顆解開Danny襯衫的扣子，嘴唇也跟著扣子的解開一路向下。Danny覺得事情已經失控而且超過底線了，尤其當他發現有Steve的老二硬硬的抵在自己的大腿時。  
  
Danny的抵抗突然停下來，並且對Steve說  
「don’t…」  
  
沉浸在自己狂暴情緒與眼前渴求的軀體上Steve根本沒聽見Danny呢喃。  
在要解開剩下剩下兩顆扣子時，  
  
「Steve, don’t do this……如果你還想要在明天在夏威夷看到我的話……」Danny低低的說。  
  
這句話像一桶冷水撥在了Steve的臉上，還在解扣子的手，停了下來，Steve不可置信的望著Danny的眼睛。  
  
「你…不會這麼做，Grace還在夏威夷」  
  
「不，我會」Steve看到了Danny認真的眼神。也許Danny平常總是對他發火，但是絕大多數眼睛都帶著笑意，不管是嘲笑還是讚賞，這麼認真的眼神只在少數幾次Steve太超過的行為後或是Danny在辦案子時才會看到。  
  
Steve愣愣的離開了Danny的身上，Danny一句話都沒說的站起身來，把身上襯衫一顆顆的扣子扣回去。Steve在一旁默默地看著這一切動作的發生，Danny把自己的衣服稍微整理後，就走向了門口，準備開門離去。  
  
「Steve…明天見」面對門的Danny的說  
  
就在danny要打開門時，一直不吭聲的Steve，突然道  
  
「Don’t leave」

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

「Don’t leave here」Steve 暗啞的嗓音再度傳來。  
  
Danny當然瞭解Steve的here指的是什麼，當然不僅僅是夏威夷，或是Steve的家。Danny抓著門把的手頓了頓。  
  
「我愛你」  
  
Danny死死的抓緊門把，回答道  
  
「Steve，你確定你懂得你剛說的嗎?你可能很”喜歡”我，那是因為我是你的搭擋，你欣賞我，或者是，你”喜歡”我是因為我的身體，很性感什麼的，但是你知道嗎?那是”喜歡”，不是”愛”，你必須分清楚。」  
  
Danny當然知道Steve很喜歡自己，從很早以前，那些有意無意的調情，那些總是落在自己身上的視線，或是過份關心的口氣。Danny一直認為，因為Steve事實上在夏威夷跟自己一樣也只有為數不多的朋友，自己更是他唯一的搭擋，所以這可能是他表現情感的方式。當然少數時間，Steve眼神中透露出的渴望，Danny可以歸咎在自己太火辣的身材，總的來說，Steve欣賞自己Danny無法去否認。  
  
天阿!不能只說Steve，Danny想自己也好不到哪去，那些自慰時出現的Steve的裸體，或是看到濕淋淋的Steve從海裡上來的蠢蠢欲動，Danny知道自己同樣渴望Steve的身體。但這一切不代表Steve可以在這裡上了自己，他們可是”拍檔”。  
他不確定自己會做什麼，如果真的發生的話。也許他會離開，也許。  
  
  
Danny不是沒碰過性感的人當過他的”拍檔”，Tom就是個例子，但是他們都不是”Steve”，他雖然欣賞他們，卻從來沒有渴求過他們，甚至想要跨過”拍檔”這條線，而Steve卻讓他想跨過去。  
  
這可不行，Danny總是在心裡告訴自己，拍檔不”應該”上床，他看過太多的例子，總是美好的開始，悲慘的結束，有一方在最後離開了自己的職位，曾經最好的拍檔再也不見。Danny知道絕對不能因為這一時的著迷Steve，而做了什麼不可挽的事，過去值得慶幸的是，Danny認為Steve只是欣賞自己而已，這讓他不會再去妄想更多。  
  
所以當Steve說出我愛你時，Danny依舊認為Steve只是搞混了他對自己的情感，當然多少帶了點自欺欺人與惶恐。  
  
「我想要你，我想要你留在夏威夷，想要你留在我的房間裡哪裡也不能去，想要你不要跟任何人搭擋只跟我，想要你人生所有剩下的時間，想要跟你上床，想要你愛我，想要你是我的，如果你覺得這不是愛的話，你的愛是什麼?告訴我」Steve認真的語氣傳進了Danny的耳內。  
  
Danny心裡慌張了起來，Steve對於此事的認真遠比不認真更讓Danny不知所措。因為他想不到用什麼理由阻止他跨出自己不敢跨出的那步。  
  
Steve慢慢走到停止開門的Danny的背後，把它困在自己與門中間。  
  
『告訴我…Danno，我知道你那些偷偷的視線，我知道你也很喜歡我』Steve溫熱的氣息隨著暱稱傳來。  
  
「我…..拍檔”不應該”…」Danny仍然想要阻止著什麼，但語氣與理由顯得毫無說服力。  
  
「Danny，l need you…」Steve帶點請求的話給了已經軟化遲疑的Danny最後一擊。  
  
Danny此刻真是恨透了自己是如此的吃軟不吃硬以及無法堅持。  
  
『去他的拍檔”不應該”上床』Danny猛的一轉身，拉下Steve的頭就吻了下去。  
  
  
  
被Danny吻了的Steve，當然不會放過這個好機會，扣住Danny的頭，加深了這個吻，Steve靈活的舌頭再度闖入Danny的嘴內，攫獲住Danny主動迎上的舌頭，難分捨地交纏在一起。當Steve放開Danny的舌，轉而緩慢而色情的舔向其他處時，Danny敏感的唔噎了聲。Steve好笑的在腦中記下了Danny吃軟不吃硬跟口腔敏感這兩個弱點。在Steve的終於完成在Danny嘴內的工作時，他回到了Danny的嘴唇，輕輕在上面摩擦留連，貼著Danny的嘴唇說。  
  
「please…」  
  
「要做就快做!!」雖然Danny回答的如此暴躁與不耐煩，但是Steve還是發現了Danny有些漲紅的臉。Steve笑笑的在Danny而耳旁說  
  
「去房間」  
  
在去到Steve房間的路上，Danny與Steve又交換了幾次火辣的吻。不知不覺間Danny的背已經接觸到Steve柔軟的床鋪，Steve給了躺在床上的Danny的再一個深吻，Danny覺得自己已經深深陷進了床單了裡面，而Steve則在他上面，成為了他現在唯一觸目可及的東西。Steve結束了深吻後，將吻移到Danny因剛剛Steve的一拳現在有點發腫的臉頰上。  
  
「sorry。」Steve低低的道歉。  
  
Danny對於Steve的道歉只是哼了一聲。但是Steve瞭解這一聲代表什麼。  
  
Steve的吻從臉頰下滑到已經佈滿紅印的脖子，Steve看到自己留下的痕跡後，發現自己不可避免的再度硬了，在紅印上再吻了吻後，他開始慢慢的解開剛剛被Danny扣回的扣子，這次他一掃之前的狂爆急躁，Steve緩慢的解開一顆顆扣子，並且在每解開一顆時，給Danny裸落出來的身體，一個情色意味濃厚的吻。  
  
Danny覺得他快瘋了，Danny一向喜歡直接的性愛，操到他腦袋什麼都不能想，才符合他的男子漢的風格。而現在Steve現在竟然給他玩這種…….Steve每一個吻都帶著啃咬舔弄讓Danny覺得麻癢無比，快感隨著扣子的離開加劇，再加上挑逗味十足的眼神，Danny發現自己老二硬了起來痛苦的困在了褲子裡頭。  
  
「Fuck! Steve你當我女人嗎?」Danny難耐對Steve生氣道。  
  
Steve看著Danny笑了起來，也沒回答，便繼續往下把直接把Danny褲子拉鍊給拉了開來。Steve給了仍包在內褲裡的Danny的勃起，一個甜膩的吻。  
  
「Steve，你這個天殺的王八蛋…」Steve的吻帶給Danny的快感直衝腦門，讓Danny喘息地罵道。  
  
Danny的內褲因為Danny前端的留出的液體跟Steve的唾液，變的有些透明緊緊貼著Danny的老二。看到面前Steve直盯著自己, Danny即使因快感有些發暈但他可以發誓，他絕對聽到了，Steve那突然變的大聲起來的喘氣。  
正當Steve正要一把扯下Danny的褲子連同內褲，丟到床下時，一陣音樂聲響了起來，Steve的發現Danny褲字口袋正在震動。  
  
「我的手機……」還處在興奮狀態的Danny，手有些發抖的從口袋中抽出了自己的手機，接起。  
  
「Danny」Danny知道自己的嗓音聽起來很奇怪，因為他正全力克制著自己的興奮。  
  
「喂，Danny嗎?你還好吧?」Tom有些擔心的聲音從電話裡傳出來  
  
「我很好，Tom，但我現在有些……」Danny知道Tom是擔心被拉走的自己才打電話過來，但他不得不說，這實在不是什麼好時間。Danny本想跟Tom解釋自己很忙後就掛電話，但正想這麼說時，在一旁本來只皺眉看著他接電話的Steve，聽到Tom的名字後，變一把抽過電話。  
  
「Danny跟我有事要處理，很忙。還有，不要再叫他Danno」  
  
「”Danno is mine。”」Steve冷冷的說完這句話後，就把Danny的手機往床下扔。  
沒有意外的，Danny聽到了自己手機摔在地上破裂的聲音。  
  
「他媽的，Steve，那是我的手機」  
  
「我買一支Iphone給你」Steve表情雖然一副無所謂的樣子，但口氣卻有些憤慨的回道，手上則脫著剛扯到一半的Danny的褲子。  
在Danny還想要抱怨的時候，Steve已經把Danny的褲子給脫了，並把Danny的勃起含入了嘴內。  
  
「你…喔!shit……」Steve嘴內溫暖的觸感，讓Danny呻吟著罵著髒話。  
  
Steve有些惡質的用牙齒輕輕的刮著的Danny發燙的勃起，舌頭也在前端打轉舔弄。  
  
「唔….阿…」Danny低聲的喘息著。在Steve終於停止了這惡質的折麼後，他開始吞吐著Danny的老二，這讓Danny受不了快感的弓起了自己的身體，想要自己的欲望更往Steve的嘴裡送。  
  
隨著Steve吞吐的速率越來越快，Danny的呻吟也變的破碎不堪，Steve感覺到Danny的大腿繃緊了。  
  
「Fuck!!我…快…」Danny的手開始推搡著Steve的頭，想讓他離開自己。Steve知道Danny就快高潮，他順從的離開了Danny，但Steve卻用他的手，開始不算溫柔摩擦著本來就快爆發的Danny。  
  
「喔我的老天!!!...」在這種帶點疼痛的快感刺激下，Danny在一聲喊叫後，達到了高潮。  
  
達到高潮後的Danny覺得身體好像已經不是自己的，軟軟的攤在床上，而腦子也一片模糊。正當Danny還沉浸在Steve剛剛給自己的美好口交與手淫時，Steve就著Danny精液讓自己的一根手指進入到了Danny的屁股裡，還處於高潮餘韻的Dann只是不適的抖了一下，並沒有特別大的抵抗動作。  
  
很明顯的Steve的耐心已經在與自己的本能對戰下節節敗退，Steve有些急躁進行著對Danny的擴張。在一陣不算長的擴張後，Steve起身從床旁的抽屜中，拿出了放在裡面的保險套跟潤滑油。將保險套與潤滑油放在床上後，Steve這才像是用撕的般脫起了身上依舊整齊的衣服，露出了藏在其下，健壯的身軀。  
  
Danny看著Steve肌肉線條明顯的身體，像糨糊般腦袋，只是閃過了”馬的，這家伙身材真好”的想法。Steve似乎注意到了Danny的視線，邪邪的笑了起來，他拿起了放在一旁的保險套，眼睛盯著Danny然後用牙齒撕開了保險套，把保險套套在自己的勃起上，這全程都入了Danny的眼，然後Danny發現自己口乾舌燥了起來。Steve擠了點潤滑劑潤滑了下自己的老二跟Danny的入口，將自己的硬得發疼的勃起的抵在入口後，Steve帶著欲望的沙啞嗓音對著Danny的耳邊說  
  
「如何?」Steve戲謔的話語讓Danny很想狠狠抽Steve的一頓，但是那只是一瞬間的想法，因為下一個瞬間，Steve便插了進來。  
  
「婀…哈…Shit…你…」”也太突然了吧”，Danny感覺到Steve的碩大把自己給填滿，有一種猛然被撐開的感覺。  
  
「唔……」突然進入的Steve也因為進入了Danny火熱的內部，而喘了一口粗氣。  
  
在短暫的動作停止後，Steve開始小幅度進出Danny的體內，並且變換著不同的角度，似乎在嘗試著什麼，就在某個角度，Steve撞進Danny的體內後，Danny唔噎了一聲，剛剛才發洩過的老二又半硬了起來。當Steve注意到這些後，便開始規律的用著這角度抽插著。  
  
「唔…婀阿……哈哈…Fuck…」那從脊髓而上電流般的快感，讓Danny受不了的呻吟著，而Danny的老二則硬梆梆夾在兩人之間摩擦著。  
  
Steve抽插的速率越來越快，Danny呻吟也越來越大聲，其中還夾雜著不少得髒話。正當Danny以為他又要再度攀上頂點時，Steve突然抽出了Danny的身體。  
「搞什麼鬼!!?」Danny發抖的罵道。  
  
「說給我聽」Steve一隻手握著自己碩大。Danny可以看到Steve突起的青筋，說明他正在抑制自己的興奮。  
  
「什麼?」無法緩解的欲望折麼著Danny，他覺得自己都快瘋了，Steve還在這邊說什麼完全無法理解的話。  
  
「說你是我的」Steve將自己欲望摩擦Danny的。  
  
「唔…Fuck …you!..Steve……」Danny如此想要Steve繼續這樣摩擦自己。但是Steve卻退了開來。  
  
「Steve…天殺的」Danny難耐的扭動著。「.....Ok!!!....我他媽的是你的!!!!現在，操你媽的快給我做完」在也忍耐不下去的Danny對Steve怒吼。  
  
Steve笑了起來，把Danny的雙腳大大的拉了開來，用力的撞了進去，這一下，可讓Danny被頂的深深陷進了床鋪裡。在這猛烈一下後，隨之而來的撞擊，快速而兇猛，讓Danny一點喘息的機會都沒有。而Steve的手也以相同速率粗魯的套弄的Danny的勃起。  
  
「Fuck!....Fuck!....這太…棒了….」Danny胡亂的叫喊著。  
  
隨著Steve的動作越來越凌亂，Danny在Steve套弄著的手中，驚喘著第二度解放，而Steve也因為Danny高潮後咬緊自己勃起所帶來的快感，在兩次大力的抽插後，頭暈目眩的在Danny的體內達到了高潮。  
  
  
「愛你，Danno」  
  
  
  
經歷了兩次高潮的Danny，意識有些不清的躺在床上，他現在完全不想移動自己，於是便由著Steve抽離自己的身體。他可以感覺到Steve離開了床鋪。  
  
聽著浴室傳來規律的水聲，Danny的意識逐漸遠去，在Danny完全進入夢鄉前，他最後一個想法是  
  
『操他媽的，難怪永遠都會有人跟拍檔上床。』

 


	6. Chapter 6

Danny一直認為自己的體能不算太差，這都歸功於警察這種性質的工作，常要追著犯人跑過幾個街區，體力當然不能太差。但是碰到Steve之後，Danny才意識到，什麼叫體能”好”。  
  
在那火辣美好的夜晚之後，Danny與Steve終於坐下來正經的談了談，雖說是談，但是大部分的時間，都是Danny在”說話”，而Steve只是閉口受教，但至少，他們還是確認了之後的關係。  
  
至於，那個讓Danny認為Steve體能”好”的原因，則是在這正經談話後，Danny被Steve硬拉著的，以Danny的話來講是  
  
“驚天動地，令人無法想像的性愛馬拉松。分為浴室、餐桌、大門三部曲。”  
  
Danny每次一想到那瘋狂的早晨，都不禁想著seal到底是做了什麼訓練，可以讓Steve能有如此的”體力”。而除此之外，那些千變萬化的性愛過程就更別提了，這讓Danny有點頭疼。  
  
「喔~我的老天，這傢伙以前一定有當過色情片的主角」Danny喃喃的說著。這時的Danny正躲在5-0總部某個不顯眼的角落，正在打電話。  
  
「喂，Tom，抱歉我又爽約了，我知道，我知道，嘿又不是我願意的，等你哪天跟這種人搭擋你就知道了，OK!OK!今天晚上，我會到，那先這樣，晚上見」Danny匆匆的掛了電話，有點鬼祟的趕忙把電話收好。彷彿有什麼東西會突然出現般。  
  
當Danny有些放心的在回自己的辦公室的途中，經過廁所時，突然有人一把把他給拖了進去。  
  
喀!  
  
門鎖鎖上的聲音，和自己被壓上門版的身體，Danny覺得欲哭無淚。  
  
『這傢伙又來了!!他媽的為什麼又讓他給發現了，老天!!我不想再給Tom打電話了!!!』Danny在Steve的吻壓下來，而自己手抓緊Steve衣襟時，腦中是如此想著。  
  
  
就在這麼幾次說好的約會被取消後，Tom終於要結束他的假期，回新澤西去了。對於沒有跟自己來夏威夷的搭擋好好聚聚感到十分內疚的Danny，說什麼也要去送機。不管什麼都不能阻止他，當然Steve也不例外。  
  
「聽著，如果你再使出那些你以為我不會發現的手段，我們就完了」Danny氣勢十足對著Steve說。  
  
「Danno….」Steve當然知道Danny所說的手段是什麼，想想那些被迫取消的約會就知道了。  
  
「閉嘴!!!」  
  
「好吧，不過我也一起去」Steve看著堅定的Danny，只得皺著眉不情願地答應。  
  
  
在機場的大廳，Tom拖著行李，對著面前終於出現的搭擋與他的”Boss”說  
  
「喔~終於願意走下床鋪了?」Tom略微揚起眉毛的調侃道，並且瞄了Steve一眼。  
  
「喔閉嘴~」Danny有些無奈道。  
  
「好好，不開玩笑了。很高興再見到你，Danny」Tom上前擁抱了一下Danny。  
  
Tom可以感受到在自己擁抱Danny時，Steve直盯著自己的目光，不過他可不是那種會怕的人，Tom挑釁意味十足對著Steve笑了笑。  
  
『青筋浮出來了』Tom好笑的想著。  
  
「也很高興再見到你，真的!!」結束擁抱後Danny真心的說  
  
「下次記得帶Jo來，下次一定會好好的跟你們喝一杯的」  
  
「會的，如果我們有共同的休假時，你知道這有多難。我想她應該也蠻迫不及待的想看看你現在的樣子。」Tom說完後別具含意的又再看了一旁的Steve一眼。  
  
「我想也是。」Danny苦笑的回了一句。  
  
「那麼，下次見了」Tom對著兩人道別後，便拖著自己的行李離去。  
  
「Jo?」一直沒說話的Steve，在Tom離去後，突然來了這麼一句話。  
  
「我以前新澤西的Boss，也是Tom的”女朋友”。」Danny看著Tom離去的方向，不帶感情的說著。  
  
「"女朋友”，他有’女朋友”?你竟然沒說?」Steve驚訝的問道。  
  
「我前搭擋有女朋友關你什麼事?還有，你也沒問，我他媽的是要用心電感應告訴你?」Danny轉頭看著Steve不爽的回答。  
  
Steve突然覺得自己這幾天真是蠢斃了。不過Steve不可否認，他還是有因為這個事實，覺得自己堆積了幾天的煩躁消失了。  
  
Steve吁了口氣，以終於放鬆的心情開玩笑道。  
  
「so，你的Boss?看來是不好惹的女人嘛，你的前搭擋很有一套?」  
  
「喔你不知到他多有一套。而且說到不好惹……」Danny斜眼看著Steve道。  
  
「我的也好不到哪去。」Danny丟下這句話後，便不等Steve反應的走向機場大門。  
  
  
  
Steve看著Danny略嫌匆匆的背影，滿足的笑了。  
  
  
  
  
FIN.


End file.
